1. Related Field
The present invention relates to the field of antennas. The invention also relates to the field of vehicle stealth technology. More specifically it relates to the integration of array antennas with the vehicle carrying it, in order to achieve improved stealth characteristics by reducing radar cross section of the combination of antenna and vehicle. In particular it relates to a method and to an antenna frame for this purpose.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention relates to the field of integration of an array antenna aperture with a vehicle structure with the intention of lowering vehicle radar cross section. In this field attempts have been made before with varying results.